


Faking It

by Blaxis



Series: Thiam Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Couples, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mama Stiles, Overprotective Scott, Overprotective Stiles, Pack Night, Scalia, Stydia, Thiam, but actually real, cheesy theo, pack movie night, papa scott, scott's poor couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: "Are you two dating?" Scott asked."Yes." They said in unison."But we're faking it,” Theo added, “To piss off Stiles, so don't tell him."





	Faking It

"Are you two dating?" Scott asked the two boys in one of the pack's summer movie nights. The two had been too clingy to each other the entire evening, and that had Scott wonder.

The alpha was not completely over Theo's past deeds, but he had accepted his presence within the pack due to Liam trusting him. If Liam trusted Theo enough to let him stay in his house, the alpha would certainly overlook the situation and put his faith in his growing beta.

"Yes." They said in unison, hands holding bowls of popcorn while Scott had lemonades.

"But we're faking it," Theo added, "To piss off Stiles, so don't tell him."

Scott's eyebrows flew upwards. The two did not seem to be lying - their heartbeats were normal and so were their chemical signals -, but that reason was just...  _stupid_?

Yes, definitely stupid. Those two boys were complete morons, and he had no time to give it much thoughts.

"Whatever suits you," He finally said, unsure if he should warn them for the probable feelings that could ensue like in cliché movies. "Just..."

"Don't worry, man," Theo sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, then smirked "It's just for a while. 'Cause come on, he's pretty funny when pissed off."

Scott's doubtful eyes landed on Liam who was silently nodding. "Even you agree with that."

For a while, they said.

Liam knew what he was doing, so it was fine.

_Right?_

* * *

 

It was in winter vacation that all the grownups of the pack had once again come back from college.

On the first week end of the vacation, Scott called for a pack movie night. Melissa and Chris were out for a romantic dinner, so the house was all to the pack. Lydia, who was responsible for the movies, was last to come with Liam and Theo right behind her. The two boys were bickering, hands full of snack bags.

Stiles grinned excitedly as his girlfriend came in all smiling, but automatically frowned at the sight of the chimera. Stiles was not a fan of Theo, perhaps never will be, but he accepted his presence nonetheless. However, that was not a reason for him to give Lydia a ride, he didn't trust him with his strawberry blond sweetheart. His thoughts were soon brushed off his mind as Lydia gave him a peck on the lips.

God, that girl will be his fucking end.

"Come on guys." Scott called.

He was sitting comfortably on extremity the couch with Malia snuggled against him, Corey and Mason occupied the other extremity. Lydia, Stiles and Derek took the second couch to themselves, leaving the smaller one to Liam and Theo, who happily curled together on it.

The night started with Baby Driver and no one argued. Everyone loved that movie. It was like watching their own life on screen –without the supernatural factors, that is. The second movie played was Annabel Creation. Obviously, no one was frightened; the enemies they faced in the past were scarier.

Lastly, to finish the night with a calm whirlwind of emotions, Lydia had chosen Titanic.  _Fucking Titanic_  that had her, Stiles and Corey in tears.

While the pack members ignored all of Liam and Theo's cheesy actions, Scott and Stiles could not help but throw them odd looks.

Liam was shamelessly curled with Theo, in front of him,  _his alpha!_ Scott believed when the two said it was only a façade, but they were too much invested in their play. They even fucking shared a smoothie cup with heart-shaped straws! God, at some point, Scott had seen Theo shower Liam's cheek with butterfly kisses.

Scott found the scene so disturbing that he tried to rub his eyes clean and forget all what he had seen.

Did they think the pack was blind to them flirting?

Flirting on Scott's favorite couch.  _'Fuck this shit.'_

When it was a wrap up, Theo was the first to get up. He stretched his limb before offering a hand to Liam.

"You're leaving?" Mason asked, raising a brow. Sleeping over at Scott's in the first pack night was a custom.

"Why don't you stay for the night?" Scott offered, but profoundly wishing they would turn off the offer. He did not fancy his couches turn into the teens' love nests.

"Nah, we're fine." Theo responded, dragging the younger teen by the hand.

"Night, guys." Liam bid the pack for the night with a smile on his face. "See you tomorrow."

And they were gone.

"Sexually frustrated teens." Derek snorted.

* * *

 

Upon closing the door of the Geyers' house, Theo pinned the beta against the wall and kissed him vigorously.

Good thing Liam's parents were out of town.

Liam responded positively to the kiss as hands found their way to Theo's hair where they tangled.

He had felt the chimera's desire the entire evening.  _Ah_ , the full moon was soon and Theo had started feeling it. No wonder he had asked him that morning to skip the pack movie night.

Theo's hands did not play around. He unbuttoned Liam's shirt and threw it on the ground as he licked his lower lip, asking for permission to rediscover the beta's cavern once again. Liam opened his mouth and let Theo pour his sweetness  _and_ hunger in him.

 _"_ _Fuck."_ Liam heard Theo mutter when he broke the kiss to shower his neck with _love_. Liam smirked, seeing Theo vulnerable to him like that was his favorite sight –and  _God,_ it was such a turn on.

The chimera broke momentarily his actions to take off his own shirt, and once again cupped their bodies together, making their lips play a delirious song that consumed them little by little.

The need of a pillar made Theo push the beta's frail body toward the closest couch on which they crashed. The eldest teen was on top, his hands roaming on a known territory that he always loved to explore like it was the first time.

"Faking it, hein?" Theo smirked as his hands went down to unzip Liam's pants.

"Faking it." Liam smirked back, taking in all of Theo's love.

* * *

 

"Seriously, is that kid trying to give us a heart attack or something?" Stiles growled, "Theo, of all people,  _Theo fucking Raeken_."

"I'm not technically happy about it either, but let's trust Liam a little. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

Stiles snapped his head at his best friend, "Oh my god! Scott, can't you be a little bit angry and scold him? Maybe it will make them break up."

Scott looked at a raging Stiles; honestly, it was too much for the poor guy, and he was his best friend too.

"Stiles," he called out, "you know, they're actually faking it."

It happened, Scott did it. The bomb was thrown. Scott didn't care one bit about the two boys' joke, Stiles' mental health came first.

Everyone's eyes in the room widened at Scott's words, while Stiles' mouth hanged open, "What?" he uttered, lips trembling.

Scott sighed, it was going to be a long night. "Liam and Theo, they are faking dating. They told me so themselves, just to piss you off because you have funny reactions." The alpha clarified, making the human slam the low table with his fists.

"Oh my god...Oh my god! Oh. My. God!"

Stiles lost it, and it worse than what he imagined. He got up and started making his way toward his best friends while trying to explain himself, "Yes I know Stiles, I lied to you. I'm terribly sorry, but–"

"No! That's not it!" Stiles cut him short, making the alpha freeze in his tracks.

"What do you mean by  _'that's not it'_?"

A petrified Stiles locked his eyes with Scott's, not exactly knowing from where to start. "Liam and Theo... had actually told me that they were faking their relationship just to piss  _you_  off... so I  _played_  along...?"

"Wait, what...?" Scott said, mind going blank, before a realization crossed his mind; the look Stiles was giving him only confirmed his suspicion.

"You know what that means right...?" stiles started, too afraid to continue.

"God!" Malia chimed in, waving annoyingly her arms in the air, "It just means that they are truly dating and made up that lie to play with you two."

"Stiles, seriously?" Lydia scolded, exasperated. "I trusted your intelligence and believed you could see right through them, but here you are. I had put my faith in you."

"And your money too." Mason snorted, as he took snacks from the low table, and the strawberry blond frowned.

"Wait, you knew?" Stiles asked Lydia, agape, while the rest of the pack laughed at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to dumb and dumber." Derek laughed and was soon joined by everyone else. Stiles and Scott stared at each other, heads not able to register everything said.

"Everyone knew that they had feelings for each other and were dating, you two were just blind." Mason clarified, leaning back on his boyfriend who gladly took a bite of the chocolate bar the human was offering.

"Lydia and Corey put their money on you discovering everything in a week, while we," Malia said, pointing at Mason and a smirking Derek, "believed that it would take you ages. Seems that we won the bet!"

"Oh my god, my poor little beta." A fazed Scott could only mutter as his body fell on the couch, a whirl of emotions and dangerous thoughts consuming him. Malia shook her head at her boyfriend and went to him, took him in her hands to comfort him.

"He must be suffering, no, I refuse to admit that Liam is dating Theo consensually. The fucker must be blackmailing him, right?" Stiles asked his girlfriend hysterically, who retreated back to Derek for safety reasons.

"I'm sure that the only thing that is suffering is Liam's ass," Corey snickered, then whined at Manson elbowing him.

"Dude shut up, that's gross. He's my bestfriend!"

"How long?" Scott muttered to Malia, "How long have they been dating?"

But it wasn't the were-coyote who answered.

"They started dating shortly after the war ended." Melissa said as she came into the living room, hands intertwined with Chris'. At that statement, spoken by his own mother, Scott cracked.

"Oh my god."

"Ten months!?"

* * *

"It was the smartest idea you ever had." Theo's laughed echoed in the empty house, his hands playing with Liam's curls, "The looks they give us never cease to entertain me."

Liam snuggled closer against Theo, and hummed in his neck, "My ideas are always good."

"If you mean the awesome ideas that consist of you jumping into the lion's den, then yeah."

At his comment, Liam teasingly bit the chimera's neck making him wince. "Well, if I didn't kiss you in that elevator, we wouldn't have been here." Then licked it, sensually. "And you're not a lion.  _So._ "

"Of course we would!" Theo interjected, moving his body to be on top of Liam once again. And smirked. "I would have kissed you if you didn't."

"Pervert." Liam snorted, and Theo leaned in, smiling, he inhaled deeply the beta's mesmerizing scent.

"I love you  _too_ , babe."

**Author's Note:**

> You know the saying, Fake it until you make it -even if they weren't faking it :)  
> The theme was fake relationship and since most fanfics would have almost the same turn out, I decided to do something different. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!


End file.
